Nematodes and other soil pathogens can be extremely harmful to crop production. Various kinds of insects and insect larvae are harmful to trees, fruit and growing plants. Currently, fumigants such as methylbromide, which are used to control soil pathogens, are being phased out because they are harmful to the environment. Benign alternatives are being sought by the agricultural industry.